


Sleeping Beauty's Kiss

by misaiba



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaiba/pseuds/misaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix of my imagination and Sakuraiba-moment in Arashi's training camp 2011. Written for 'a kiss, and all was said' fiction quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty's Kiss

He was tired indeed, but no matter how heavy his eyelid felt like at that time, his brain uncooperatively refused to rest even for a while. Excitement rushed inside his blood once he knew that his best friends plotted behind his back (he clearly saw that teasing smile of Jun and Nino, leader was definitely being dragged along) to slip the mattress next to his 7-years-crush right after he won janken and decided to change the sleeping position. So he tried to close his eyes though butterflies inside his stomach unstoppably dancing in such a cliché move, thinking that he would fall asleep sooner or later as everyone should wake up early the following day, it’s a training camp after all.

Right when he was about to sleep for real, a soft rustling sound of a bed cover from the next bed woke him up. “Oh, maybe Masaki feels a bit uncomfortable.” He thought. “It would be better if I didn't choose to sleep this way…” A hint of guilt creeping inside his second thought. Sho suddenly realized that the rustling sound came closer to his side, he felt a dip on the mattress aside of his body. He tried so hard to keep closing his eyes in order not to ruin the moment of unexpected closeness between Masaki and himself, finally admitting that it’s good for him to be awake and pretending to sleep. The air was getting warmer as he could feel Masaki’s soft breath caressed his cheek, achingly sweet.

He thought that Masaki might be searching for warmth on his sleep, unintentionally moved closer to his side. Spring is a bit hard nowadays, Sho took a mental note how easy his crush got caught a cold or hay fever for almost every year. And once again his thought was ruined right when he felt gentle touch of Masaki’s fingers caressing his bangs lovingly, to be followed by his warm palm rested on Sho’s right cheek.

Sho wonder how wonderful the view would be; to have his beloved Masaki lying face to face with him with all of those lovely smile and beautiful gaze adorned his crush’s face, if only they were not in a training camp and it’s not a freaking midnight that time. Screw it.  
He did his best to breathe steadily as if he’s in a deep sleep though his heart was throbbing wildly hard inside. Judging by the way Masaki’s nose bumping softly against his, he could tell that it’s just a matter of centimeters for their lips to brush to each other.

“Goodnight Sho-chan, I love you.”

He could feel a hint of smile on Masaki’s soft whisper. A sweetest kiss following after, as he continued to play as a man-in-his-deep-sleep and snuggled closer to the kisser.


End file.
